John Steinbeck
John Earnest Steinbeck (27 de febrero de 1902 – 20 de diciembre de 1968) escritor estadounidense de mediados del siglo XX cuyas obras describen a menudo California. Nació en Salinas, California, hijo de John, tesorero, y de Olivia Steinbeck, docente. Tiene tres hermanas. Estudió en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford. Desempeñó distintos trabajos, luego abandonó sus estudios y se marchó a Nueva York en 1925. Trabajó por un período breve en el New York American, pero regresó a Salinas en 1926. En 1929 escribió su primera novela, La Copa de Oro (Cup of gold: A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tuvo éxito. En 1930 se casó con Carol Henning y se trasladó a Pacific Grove donde conoció a Edward Ricketts, un marino biólogo, con quién trabó gran amistad. En 1932, publicó The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publicó The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. Su madre murió en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribió Tortilla Flat, con él recibió su primer premio literario – La Medalla de Oro para la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtuvo cierto éxito. Trabó amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con Of Mice and Men e In Dubious Battle, publicados en 1936, sus obras adquieren mayor seriedad. Es galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. Después de The Long Valley en 1937 y Their Blood is Strong – reportajes sobre los trabajadores inmigrantes en 1938, en 1939 publicó The Grapes of Wrath, que es considerada su mejor obra. El libro tuvo éxito, pero los críticos le reprocharon por no usar lenguaje desarrollado. El libro llegó a ser prohibido en varias ciudades de California. En 1940, cuando fue adaptado al cine, recibió el premio Pulitzer. En 1952 publica East of Eden (al Este del Edén) que sería llevada al cine por Elia Kazan, en una película que protagonizaría el malogrado James Dean. Tal vez por la repercusión que estas dos novelas alcanzaron tras ser llevadas a la gran pantalla, se consideran sus obras cumbre, siendo sin duda The Grapes of Wrath su obra culmen. Recibió premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Murió el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck usó el símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, “atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar”. Obras * Perras fáciles - 1923 * Cup of Gold 1929 - ("La taza de oro"). * Las praderas del cielo, 1932 - (Ediciones del Viento, 2007). * The Red Pony 1933 - ("El poni rojo"). * A un dios desconocido (novela)1933 - (To a God Unknown) * Tortilla flat 1935 * In Dubious Battle 1936 - ("Hubo una vez una guerra"). * Los vagabundos de la cosecha 1936 - (Libros del Asteroide, 2007) * De ratones y hombres 1937 - (Of Mice and Men) * La fuerza bruta 1937 * Un diario ruso 1938 - (A Russian Journal) * El valle Largo 1938 - (The Long Valley) * The Chrysantheumums 1938 * Las uvas de la ira 1939 - (Grapes of Wrath) * La caída de la luna (The moon is down) 1942 * Cannery Row 1945 * La perla 1947 - (The Pearl) * El ómnibus perdido 1947. * Por el mar de Cortés 1951. * Al este del eden 1952 - (East of Eden) * Viva Zapata 1952. * Jueves Dulce 1954 - (Sweet Thursday) * The Short Reign of Pippin IV 1957 Breve Reinado de Pipino IV * The winter of our discontent 1961 - ("Los descontentos"). * Viajes con Charley en busca de América 1962 (Travels with Charley in Search of America) * Norteamérica y los norteamericanos 1968. * The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights 1976 - (Los hechos del Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros) Comentario ::(Este artículo es una traducción de inglés al español realizada por un estudiante del idioma español) John Steinbeck está considerado uno de los mejores novelistas del siglo XX. Pudo triunfar en el mundo literario por muchas razones, incluyendo los eventos de su juventud y también de su carrera profesional; el impacto de los mismos fue enorme para el mismísimo artífice, y, más aún, en sus profesores. Nació en el año 1902, en Salinas (California, EEUU), era influido en su juventud por sus padres. Su padre se mudó de Florida a California para establecerse con su madre, que era la hija de una inmigrante irlandesa en los Estados Unidos. Como escritor, Steinbeck hizo uso del tópico de "los viajeros desarraigados" en muchos de sus libros. Otro importante factor en la vida de Steinbeck fue la diversidad de sus trabajos. A menudo, Steinbeck persiguió la fama a través de la tenencia de ciertos trabajos, sin embargo, irónicamente, intentó huir a la oscuridad en cuanto la ganó. Ésta fue una razón por la cual Steinbeck fue considerado un individuo de dos personalidades distintas. El crítico literario W.M. Frohock apoyó esa idea: era “un enojado, cuya rabia puso tensión real en sus obras” y también era “de buen corazón y divertido, … cada vez más suave y a menudo muy blando.” Por fin, Steinbeck ganó el reconocimiento permanente cuando los críticos lo reconocieron por Tortilla Flat, una representación de caballeros a un grupo de paisanos californianos. Sin embargo, su novela Of Mice and Men le generó fama por todas partes, la cual creó también como una pieza. Subiendo hacía la cumbre de su carrera, ganó el Premio Pulitzer por Las uvas de la ira (The Grapes of Wrath). Este libro, centra su temática en los viajeros inquietos, ganó también el premio al mejor libro estadounidense del año en 1939. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los críticos literarios empezaron a creer que Steinbeck no lograría jamás tal éxito en su vida. Hizo un viaje de 10.000 millas en su camión casero llamado Rocinante con su perro lanudo, Charlie, y publicó el diario de sus vacaciones como Viajes con Charlie (Travels With Charley). Para sorpresa de mucha gente, ganó el Premio Nobel en 1962, el cual sería más como un agüero que una alabanza. Cuando le preguntó un reportero de la revista Life acerca de cuánto mereció el premio, respondió diciendo que temía un poquito el premio. Dijo esto porque, normalmente, fue el último logro literario que recibió. Aunque Steinbeck tenía confianza de evitar esto, no lo pudo hacer, falleciendo seis años después, en el 1968, sin ningunas publicaciones adicionales. Steinbeck también daba buenos detalles de los personajes que los hacen parecer creíbles según sus papeles en los cuentos. Por ejemplo, en Of Mice and Men, George es un hombre pequeño, inteligente, y audaz mientras que el personaje mayor, Lennie, es enorme y menos sabio. Esta caracterización los hace más realistas y hace entendibles sus acciones. Frases * "De todos los animales de la tierra, el hombre es el único que bebe sin tener sed, come sin tener hambre y habla sin tener nada que decir". * "El cambio viene como una pequeña brisa que agita las cortinas al amanecer, viene como el discreto perfume de las flores silvestres, escondidas en la hierba." * "Me parece que si tú o yo debemos escoger entre dos cursos de pensamiento o acción, debemos pensar antes en nuestra muerte e intentar de tal forma que nuestra muerte no le traiga placer al mundo." Enlaces externos * Ficha sobre John Steinbeck * Página del Centro Nacional sobre John Steinbeck (en inglés) * De ratones y hombres y otros textos (en español) Categoría:Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Nacidos en 1902 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1968 Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer an:John Steinbeck ar:جون ستاينبيك az:Con Steynbek bg:Джон Стайнбек bn:জন স্টাইন্‌বেক্‌ br:John Steinbeck bs:John Steinbeck ca:John Steinbeck cs:John Steinbeck cy:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck diq:John Steinbeck el:Τζον Στάινμπεκ en:John Steinbeck eo:John Steinbeck et:John Steinbeck eu:John Steinbeck fa:جان استاینبک fi:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck ga:John Steinbeck gd:John Steinbeck gl:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hi:जाह्न स्टैनबेक hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck id:John Ernst Steinbeck ilo:John Steinbeck io:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック jv:John Ernst Steinbeck ka:ჯონ სტაინბეკი ko:존 스타인벡 ku:John Steinbeck la:Ioannes Steinbeck lb:John Steinbeck lt:John Steinbeck ml:ജോണ്‍ സ്റ്റെയിന്‍ബെക്ക് mr:जॉन स्टाइनबेक तिसरा nl:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck oc:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pt:John Steinbeck ro:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон sh:John Steinbeck simple:John Steinbeck sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sr:Џон Стајнбек sv:John Steinbeck sw:John Steinbeck tg:Ҷон Стейнбек th:จอห์น สไตน์เบ็ค tr:John Steinbeck uk:Стейнбек Джон vi:John Steinbeck vls:John Steinbeck zh:約翰·史坦貝克 zh-min-nan:John Steinbeck